


Over your dead body

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith are paired together at University on a project about Romance novels, but a few days later a massive fall out happens between Ross and Trott that Trott regrets having</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over your dead body

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not very good at writing summaries. You'll probably cry. It's ok if you don't though.

Ross sighed silently as he watched the rather tall ginger man from afar at the back of the classroom. He watched as he laughed at his friends jokes, the way he kept twirling his pencil through his lithe fingers, the way he ran his hands through his messy hair and then drummed them on the desk. He was beautiful. When the ginger man momentarily turned round and glanced at him, Ross’ eyes darted away to the other side of the room, wondering if the man had seen him staring. He didn’t want to look like a creep.

Ross bit his lip for the one hundredth time that morning and tried to concentrate on the lecture his professor was giving him about romance novels as he tried to take notes. He rolled his eyes as he was given another assignment and picked his stuff up from the floor, swinging his rucksack onto his back, without fully listening to the instructions that were given.

He had been enrolled at University now for over a year, each day was the same, go to class, take notes, stare at Alex Smith wishing he could talk to him but never do anything about it, leave. He kicked himself every time he got home, how hard could it be to talk to someone? He was the same age as him forgodsakes, it’s not like they didn’t have anything in common either.  
  
The next day, Ross ambled through the door still half asleep after staying up all night playing video games on his computer. He lazily sat on his seat and lay his head on the cool desk, his cheeks touching the smooth wood beneath him. He could slowly feel his eyelids becoming heavy, so he snapped himself awake and sat up sharply, in a desperate attempt to wake himself up. He turned to his right and jumped a little when he saw his Professor standing there expectantly, staring at him in utter confusion.

"Did you not hear me last lecture Ross? This project has to be done in pairs, your partner is waiting for you over there." He spoke, wavering his arm the air and gesturing towards Alex. It was like a nightmare from Heaven. Ross blushed a little from embarrassment and mumbled an apology, clumsily picking his belongings. He pretty much dragged his rucksack to Alex’s desk as he slumped himself down down opposite him, hardly looking him in his eyes. He looked completely different from this angle, more beautiful.

When he looked up a little, he was surprised to see Alex's hand extended out towards him. Ross did the polite thing and shook his hand, trying to calm the flutter of butterflies floating around in his stomach. Alex's hand was warm and soft, juxtaposing Ross' long and cold hands.   
  
"I'm Alex Smith, you're Ross aren't you?" He smiled, withdrawing his hand back to his chest, leaning forward slightly on the desk. Ross nodded, returning the smile.   
  
"Yeah, um, what was the project again?" He asked, laughing at his own forgetfulness, hoping Alex would see the funny side of it.   
  
"We have to write about the chosen Romance novel and analyse the themes of love and how it relates to society and culture." He laughed, fetching the book out of his bag and dropping it on the table. The book was huge, it would take forever to read. Great.   
  
Alex picked up his pen and started to subconsciously tap it on the desk as he rested his hand on his chin, challenging Ross' wicked sea-green eyes.   
  
"Do you wanna get started on this book then, it's gonna take forever to read otherwise."  Alex chuckled as he opened the front cover of the book.   
  
Shit. The book. He'd forgotten to buy one.   
  
"I've forgotten to buy one, I'm sorry." He apologised, biting his lip again as he always did when he was nervous.   
  
"Well I guess we'll have to go down to the library and fetch one then." He shrugged, scooping up his satchel and throwing it onto his shoulder. Ross did the same with his rucksack and walked out with him, his lips barely letting a word out.   
  
Thankfully the library was a short walk away off campus, leaving Ross to make small conversation about his life.   
  
"Why do we have to do a Romance novel, they're so boring!" He whined, as he entered the library, swiping his card against the machine.   
  
"They're alright actually, come on, follow me, it's over here somewhere" he grinned, gesturing towards the lonely part of the bookstore.   
  
Ross had the urge to stroke the books as he passed, each spine telling a different story. He accidentally swung his rucksack against a shelf, causing a load of books to come crashing down on his head.   
  
"Ouch!" He moaned, gasping at the mess that lay before him. Smith laughed, bending over double as he went to pick some books up.   
  
The pair stood there restocking the shelves in silence, Alex stifling a laugh every time Ross rubbed the lump on his head.   
  
They both bent down at the same time and reached for the same book, Alex's hand clamped over Ross', causing Ross to blush madly and drop the book again.   
  
"Your hands are freezing mate!" Alex marvelled, holding Ross' hand again to double check he was correct, only making Ross blush a further shade of red.

Ross laughed nervously, looking for the romance novel in the midst of books scattered everywhere. Smith found it and fist bumped the air, sitting down at one of the tables nearby. Ross sat opposite him and took the book from him, opening the first page

“What is this! Writing for ants! It’s fucking tiny I can’t read this shit!” Ross moaned, leaning in closer until his nose touched the page. Dammit, he was starting to act stupid in front of his crush, what was he doing! Alex started to laugh uncontrollably, his body jerking backwards with each chuckle. Ross folded his arms across his chest and sat back in the chair in silence, glaring at him.

Smith apologised, bringing his book out of his own bag and laying it on the table. Ross started to read the first page, not realising he was reading out loud, the words tripping over his lips as they escaped into the air. Smith didn’t say anything, he enjoyed hearing Ross’ voice and didn’t get bored of it easily, he read in silence, synchronized with Ross’ reading, occasionally taking down notes in the book whilst Ross used some spare paper he had found lying around.

"You do know the other part of the project is to do a presentation in front of the class of our findings?" Alex questioned, not looking up from his book "why don't you move this side so I can point out what I've found?" He added, patting the seat next to him.   
  
Ross paused momentarily, a feeling of uncertainty overriding him, but he pushed the thought aside and got up anyway, plonking himself in the chair next to Alex. He could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. He inhaled the smell of him, his aftershave a pungent smell that dispersed through the air.  
  
He looked down at his book and grimaced. This would take forever.   
  
"Hey do you want to come to mine a revision session or something soon, you know, like the night before the presentation or somethin" Ross blurted, drumming his fingers against the table, creating a rhythmical and steady pace synchronised to his heart beat.

Alex smiled to himself, still engrossed in the book and gave a small nod.

“Yeah.. that’d be good actually, I think he said the presentation was in 2 days time. We’d probably need more than one revision session though, I mean, have you seen the size of this book! If you do the chapters 5 and 6 I can do 3 and 4. We can read the first 2 together now.”

The pair scribbled notes onto paper for the next few hours, swapping notes and exchanging small glances and jokes every now and then. Why didn’t he do this before? Ross thought to himself, he was literally just like him and they got on really well.

After lunch, both of them went home to go and start reading the chapters they said they’d read, but Ross couldn’t concentrate on that. As he strode through his door into his dorm, he flung himself backwards onto his bed and sighed happily, kicking his shoes off his heels with his feet. Gazing at the ceiling, Ross smiled, feeling euphoric. Life couldn’t get any better right now, he’s been paired up in a group about romance novels with Alex Smith and now he was coming round to his dorm at some point in the next few days. Perfect.

Ross spent the rest of the day in a daze, captivated by Alex’s beauty, he managed to finish another chapter at least, now he only had the last chapter to read. His eyelids began to drop, so he clambered into bed and napped for the rest of the day. Balancing video games and school work was hard.

He was awoken by a loud rapping at his door, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and stumbled to the door and unlocked it, smiling when he was greeted by Alex.

He allowed the man in and shut the door behind him and then suddenly remembered he was only stood there in his boxers. He threw a shirt on from a chair nearby and pulled on some jeans, mumbling apologetically to Alex. He walked back over to Alex, his cheeks a little flushed.

“I thought we could just get this book finished tonight, and then maybe, I don't know, we could, err, you know, hang out or something for the rest of the week?” Alex spoke, shrugging his shoulders and placing the book on Ross’ table in front of him.

“Erm, yeah --- sure, both sound good to me. What’s that in the carrier bag?” Ross questioned, sitting down at the table next to him.

“I’m glad you asked, I brought a bit of fun to our party.” Smile replied, reaching into his carrier bag and fishing out a bottle of Glenfiddich. Ross looked at him, bemused, until it clicked that Smith wanted to drink with him. He fetched two glasses from his kitchen cupboard, filled one up with water and put the empty one on the table for Smith to use. “Are you not drinking too?” Smith asked, as he upturned the whiskey bottle into the glass.

“I don’t really drink, whiskey isn’t my thing anyway.” Ross shrugged, as he took a sip of his water. He started to copy down notes that Alex had wrote for chapters 3 and 4, whilst Alex started to copy Ross’ notes. For the next hour, the two read each others notes and also pointed some more things out whilst music was playing in the background. Smith kept on drinking, finishing the one whiskey bottle and then rummaging in his bag for another.

“Smith mate, I think you’ve had enough to drink, you’re really gonna regret it in the morning.” Ross announced as he leant forwards to take the whiskey bottle off him.

“Nahh ‘ts fineee” Alex slurred, snatching the whiskey bottle away from him and pouring another. He raised his glass to the ceiling and chugged the whole thing in one. Ross bit his lip once more and tried to concentrate and reading the last chapter, although that was almost impossible to do that when Smith fell off his chair into fits of laughter on the floor beside him.

“Are you OK mate? I think you should probably go home.” Ross suggested, bending down to be almost level with Smith. Smith stuck his arm out and grabbed Ross’ t-shirt in an attempt to pull himself back up off the floor, causing Ross to topple forwards and fall over onto Smith.

Smith blushed heavily, although Ross couldn’t tell if it was because of the drink. They both sat up on the wooden floor, Smith giggling and Ross biting his lip.

Ross heaved himself off the floor and sat back in his chair, concentrating on the book again, leaving Smith on the floor. Half an hour passed and Ross had forgotten Smith was even there. He turned round and jumped when he saw him lying on the floor, fast asleep. He tutted under his breath and got up from his chair for the second time that night.

Ross walked over to his bed and dragged the quilt back and removed the clothes he had left strewn on there from earlier. He walked back over to where Alex lay and scooped his arms underneath his shoulders. Ross hauled him over to his bed and lifted him into it, throwing the covers over him afterwards. He tucked Alex in and as he leaned over him to get to the other side, he paused momentarily and looked at Alex, who lay seemingly fast asleep still. Ross leaned towards Smith and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. He finished tucking him in and grabbed one of his many stuffed toys and put it in Alex’s arms. He sighed happily and decided he needed a shower, he stank of whiskey and he hadn’t even drank any.

When Ross came out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he realised he didn’t have a spare bed to sleep on and he really didn’t want to wake Alex up. After getting changed into his pyjamas, he gingerly peeled back the covers and crept into bed, staying as close to the edge as possible so it didn’t feel weird when Alex woke up.

The next morning he was awoken to an arm hitting him in his face as Alex stretched. He immediately jerked his arm away and whipped his head round to see Ross looking at him. Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting his arm drop back to the bed afterwards. His head was pounding but he didn’t regret last night at all. Ross still remembered kissing Alex whilst he was asleep, he slightly regretted it but oh how he wish he could do it again.

“Thank god there’s no classes today, eh?” Alex said, looking at Ross who was still lying down looking back at him.

“Yeah, you’ve gotta be pretty hungover after the amount you had to drink last night” Ross spoke aloud, yawning afterwards.

“Ross if I asked you to close your eyes for a moment, would you trust me?” Alex asked out of the blue. Ross was confused.

“Yeah, um, why?” He asked. Curiosity arose in his voice.

“You’ll see in a minute, but first, let me ask you something.” Alex paused for a second, then continued on, “Ross, do you happen like me by any chance?” Ross’ heart skipped a beat and he had to think of something to say quickly, he hesitated.

“Um, no, w-what would make you think that?” He asked, feeling all flustered.

“Well I don’t know, maybe it was the way you look at me all the time in class, or the way you’re always so nervous around me or the fact you kissed me last night or the way you just hesitated just then answering me. Are you sure you don’t like me?” Alex hammered on, still looking at Ross whose eyes were widening every time he spoke about him.

Ross sighed submissively.

“Yes.” He paused, “I do like you, I like you a lot but I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Well I’ve got some good news for you as well mate…”

“And what might that be?” Ross asked, still not having a clue what Alex was going on about.

“I like you back too, you’re pretty fucking cool.” Alex laughed, his head hit the pillow and he turned to face Ross, who was staring at him in disbelief. “Now, back to my original question, can you close your eyes for me, please?”

Ross was hesitant at first but he closed his eyes and waited. He felt Alex’s hand curve around his waist and pull him closer, his warm breath tickling Ross’ skin. Ross saw what he was trying to do and leaned in towards him, pouting his lips slightly. Alex smiled and pressed his soft lips up against Ross’, who reciprocated and ran his hands through his hair. Ross opened his mouth a little, allowing Smith to deepen the kiss as it become more passionate.

Smith’s arms were still wrapped around Ross’ waist, his fingers underneath the hem of his t-shirt. He squeezed Ross closer, fully aware that both of their breathing was becoming more erratic and heavier  as they grew closer together. Alex could feel the heat radiating from Ross’ jeans as he continued to run his fingers through his messy hair. Alex slid his hands further up Ross’ warm back as they kissed, tracing the word ‘I love you’ onto his smooth skin over and over again until Ross broke the kiss to laugh.

“I love you too, Smith” He giggled, removing his hands from his messy hair down to Alex’s face. They lay there for a few seconds, just appreciating the silence between them and admiring each others beauty. Ross lifted his hands from Smith’s face and entwined his fingers with Smith’s. Alex’s smile curved up one side of his face.

They spent the rest of the day at Ross’, watching movies and eating whilst Smith tried to recover from his hangover.

Alex left later that afternoon and took his notes with him, thanking Ross for taking care of him. Ross pulled the taller man in for a hug, the pair of them not wanting to let go. Ross pressed a small kiss to Alex’s neck and then his lips before finally letting go of him. Alex walked out the door and then turned to face Ross before he left.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow for the presentation, yeah? Love ya!” He announced, the last part of his sentence was said with a wink as the door closed.

Ross smiled as the door was closed and sank to the floor, sighing happily. Moments later his phone rang. He fished into his jumper pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the caller ID. It was only Trott, so he swiped left to accept the call.

 

T: Hello Ross.

R: Hi Trott, how are you mate?

T: Well I’m glad you asked, because that’s why I’m phoning you.

R: Oh. You don’t sound too happy, what’s up?

T: Well, SOMEBODY has taken my best pokémon card. I lost a horrible bet today because of it.

R: Why did you say somebody like that? Are you blaming me!

T: YEAH I AM! You took my card Ross, I know it was you!

R: I’ve been in my room with Smith all fucking day how on earth did I take it you accusing twat!

T: Well I hope you and lover boy had a nice day, because I certainly didn’t thanks to you.

T: You know what Ross, you really fucking annoy me sometimes, how could you do that to me!

R: Oh COME THE FUCK ON TROTT, IT’S A FUCKING POKÉMON CARD AT THE END OF THE DAY, **IT’S NOT GOING TO KILL YOU.**

T: I SPENT MONEY ON THAT CARD, DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW RARE IT IS

R: Listen mate, I haven’t took your fucking card alright, calm the fuck down and come back to me tomorrow and apologise when you realise it wasn’t me.

T: **I’ll apologise over your dead body.**

 

Every word was said with bitter hatred.

R: Oh go fuck yourself.

 

Ross took the phone away from his ear and hung up on Trott, his hands shaking, his throat hoarse. Tears began to cascade down his cheeks. What did he do? He had stayed home all day and now Trott had suddenly gone mad. He stood up slowly and threw his phone onto his bed, not caring if the screen smashed.

He stumbled back to the table, his vision blurred through his tears, and tried to concentrate on reading his book ready for the presentation tomorrow. Something inside him wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. All the crying had made him tired, and soon enough he felt his head hit the book as his eyelids became heavy and he was asleep.

Ross’ eyes snapped open, the alarm clock was ringing through his ears. He checked his watch to see the time. Crap, he was really late for class. It was presentation day and they were first. He sprayed some deodorant under his armpits, grabbed his bag from the back of his chair and hurried out the door, frantically trying to lock it behind him, his fingers fumbling with the keys until he heard the familiar ‘click’ sound. His phone lay on the bed, untouched since the night before.

Ross checked his watch, if he ran the whole way he would be able to make it just on time. He put his legs to good use and sprinted down the empty dorm corridor, panting for breath by the time he reached the stairwell. Taking them two at a time, Ross almost fell over, his own feet tripping him up.

He threw the doors open, running into the cold air that caused him to take sharp breaths; he wasn’t far from the building now, he really couldn’t be late. This was one of his final grades too, oh god.

Outside of the uni doors, Smith stood in a winter coat, tapping his foot impatiently and checking his phone every few seconds, waiting for a message from Ross. What was he playing at! He couldn’t be late. Class was starting in 5 minutes and Ross had still not turned up. Where was he?

He put the phone back in his pocket and folded his arms across his chest, fighting against the bitter cold. He kept checking his watch and looked up down the street every few seconds, looking like a lost lamb looking for it’s mother.

Suddenly, he spotted a small figure sprinting down the road towards him, shouting his name.

“Smith! Smith!” The voice called over and over again. The figure kept bounding down the road, his rucksack bouncing on his back. Smith smiled when he recognized this figure was Ross, happy they could actually do the presentation on time. He watched as Ross reached the edge of the pavement and slowed down, walking across the road without looking first. Smith’s smile turned into sheer horror as he saw a car driving haphazardly towards Ross, who was concentrating on him. Time slowed down.

 **“ROSS GET OUT THE FUCKING ROAD PLEASE FUCKING MOVE YOU’RE GONNA GET RUN OVER!”** Smith screamed, frozen, unable to move. Ross stopped in the middle of the road and looked to his left. Shock spread to his face.

The car desperately swerved to the right sharply, in an attempt to avoid the pedestrian but the ice on the ground caused it to weave the other way, directly into Ross.

“SMI--------” Ross’ words were cut off harshly, as his body was flung against the bonnet and windscreen. Ross’ limp body fell off the car and no words were spoken by the driver or Smith for a few seconds.

“ROSS!” Smith shouted, fighting back the tears as he ran into the road to see if Ross was still breathing. He bent down to Ross, being careful not to touch him. His mangled body lay in front of him, crimson blood pooling up underneath his head and staining the tarmac beneath him.

The driver hurried out the car and looked in shock horror as he saw who he had hit. Smith looked up. Trott was stood over both of them, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m--I’m - I’m so sorry Ross I didn’t mean what I said yesterday oh my god, please Ross, stay with us. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called for an ambulance, his voice all shaky as well as the rest of his body.

Smith was careful not to touch his back or his body as he leant over Ross and kissed his cold lips slowly, his last words lingering in the air.

“I love you Ross. Don’t leave me. I’m not ready for you to go yet. Please. You’re gonna be okay. I promise.” He caressed his fingers that lay on the ground and cried, loud and bone-chilling screams pierced the air. Trott was having a hard time too, severely regretting his choice of words he had said last night. The pair of them hung onto each other, crying into each other shoulders.

The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later, the paramedics bursting out of the van and towards Ross, who still didn’t move or open his eyes. They got out the defibrillator after checking his pulse, which was non-existent.

“CLEAR!” The paramedic shouted, as he pushed the plates onto Ross’ chest. No response. No pulse.

They tried again.

“CLEAR!” The same thing. Nothing. They tried to do this a few more times, each time hope floated away into oblivion.

“I’m so sorry to have to say this, but he can’t be saved, I’m so sorry… he’s gone…”

Smith dropped to his knees, the words piercing his heart like a knife and ripping it to pieces. Only 24 hours earlier had they been all snuggled up in bed kissing and watching movies. Now he had realised he was never going to kiss Ross again, he was never going to hug him or hear him say I love you to him. He was dead.

Trott and Smith watched as Ross was carried onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. He looked at Ross’ face for the last time, stone cold, bloody, mangled. This wasn’t how he wanted to remember him. He hugged Chris as the ambulance doors closed and as it drove off.

**Both men stood in the middle of the deserted road hugging, mourning the loss of their best friend, their brother and Smith’s lover.**

 

 


End file.
